You Don't See Me
by TattooFairy
Summary: A little songfic about RanKen, hope you like, it's my first!


Weiss Kreuz is not my creation, give full credit to the wonderful guys who did make this series up. The parts that have * are the song lyrics You Don't See Me from Josie and The Pussycats. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*This is the place where I sit 

This is the part where I love you too much 

This is as hard as it gets 

Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough*

            Ken sat in his room, thinking about the night before. The mission they had gone on was their last, the last time he would ever see Ran again. The last time they'd ever work together. He would never get the chance to tell him how he felt. After so long, after wanting things he knew he couldn't have, it was over.

*I'm here if you want me 

I'm yours you can hold me 

I'm empty and aching 

And tumbling and breaking*

            Memories of the flower shop came rushing into his head, how Ran would always yell at the girls who weren't buying anything, and how he would get jealous every time a girl would talk to the tall red head. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never get Ran to notice him the way he wanted him to. But what he didn't know, was how Ran would look at him when the girls noticed the shy soccer player.

*Cause you don't see me 

And you don't need me 

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would 

The way I know you could*

            He closed his eyes, thinking of what it would have been like if they had stayed together. The warmth that could have flowed from Ran's eyes, the way they could hold each other when they needed it. But the small voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. It was all just a fairy tale that would never have it's happy ending. Ken would never get his knight in shinning armor.

"You're just kidding yourself, Hidaka. What would a guy like Ran want with someone like me?I can barely get the guy to say one word, let alone ask him on a date."

            He remembered back to just two weeks ago.The flower shop was closed due to a holiday and the boys were busy cleaning the place up, working on a few last minute projects, and basically passing the time. Yohji had been sent to deliver flowers, only because he found out the client was a young woman, while Omi was putting together a rose vase. Ken and Ran were busy cleaning up the storage room in the back, something that no one liked to do. There were boxes that had to be unpacked, things to be put away, and mainly, it consisted of straightening things up.

"Ran," Ken mumbled towards the older member.

"Hm," Ran mumbled back.

"I'm sure we'll get Aya back," Ken whispered, not sure what else to say.

"Hm," Ran repeated his last remark.

"Do you think...do you think we'll stay together after everything's done?" The brunette asked, more for his sake than the friendship of the group.

"Hmm," The redhead swiped at a nearby spider.

            As the taller member started to leave the room, Ken slammed the door shut, blocking Ran's destination.

"Ken?" Ran had said.

            Finally, something besides 'hm', Ken thought.

"Why don't you ever say something besides, hm?" He growled.

"What do you mean?"  The usually dramatically quiet one said.

"I try to get close to you, you push me away. I try talking to you, all you do is answer with noises. I want to find out who you are, and you're not letting me!" Ken yelled, a little more than he should have.

"This is worthless..." Ran started to say.

"Maybe to you," Ken sighed. "But where you're concerned, nothing's worthless."

            Ran could only stare at the back of his teammate, as the 19 year old left the room.

*I dream a world where you understand 

I dream a million sleepless nights 

Well I dream of fire when you're touching my hand 

But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights 

I'm speechless and faded 

It's to complicated 

Is this how the book ends

Nothing but good friends*

            Standing up he walked over to his window and looked outside. It was another typical night for him. Another night of lonely stargazing, another night of quietly sitting by the window. Noticing a figure by the lamppost he looked closer to inspect who it was. Suddenly he recognized the red hair and orange turtleneck sweater.

*Cause you don't see me 

And you don't need me 

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would 

The way I know you could*

            His heartbeat seemed to stop in his throat. He didn't understand. They weren't supposed to see each other again. What was he doing there? Shouldn't he be taking care of Aya? Shouldn't he be doing something more important? Grabbing his coat, he ran out into the rain.

*This is the place in my heart 

This is the place where I'm falling apart 

Isn't this just where we met 

Is this the last chance I'll ever get 

I wish I was lonely instead of just only 

Crystal and see through 

And not enough to you*

            The water matted the hair to his face, the normally stern eyes fixed on Ken's face seemed to light up. Ran ran his gaze over the finely built soccer player, the way he had done so many times. Only this time, his target noticed his gaze.  The brunette didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late.

*Cause you don't see me 

And you don't need me 

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would 

The way I know you could* 

            Wrapping his arms around the red head, he didn't want to let go. He didn't care if it was a dream or real, he just didn't want it to end. He enjoyed the warmth of Ran's embrace, the way he smelled, felt. The rain ignored it's victims as they stood there, taking in the moment. Ran took his hand to Ken's face, brushing the wet hair away so that he could look into the brown eyes he longed for.

"Please tell me you're not a dream," Ken pleaded as he pressed his face into the warmth of the redheads palm.

"If this is a dream, then I hope we never wake up." Ran smiled, and leaned in to kiss Ken.

*The way I wish you could 

The way I know you would*

            PS- Thanks to my wonderful Sempai for the last lines. Stupid thing kept giving me problems and she was there to help!


End file.
